Joe's Battle
by Digidynasty
Summary: Here's that EP you wanted! Enjoy it in rhyme! This one's for Jade!


This is Jade's fav EP. So this is for her. For being such a great poet! Enjoy!  
  
  
Joe's Battle  
  
With Machindramon out of the way  
"The whole city is moving out of town"  
"We're almost home free"  
Piedmon's next to go down  
  
Their allies didn't agree  
They needed more for what it took  
Joe then thought of superheros  
Were they listed in the phonebook?  
  
Gomamon noticed something interesting  
They always seemed to be going uphill  
Meramon was roasting Ogremon  
And Frigimon was giving him a chill  
  
Mimi had to stop and rest  
She couldn't keep going at this rate  
Gekomon and Otamamon went for food  
"A chili dog with fries would be great!"  
  
Mimi saw everyone being so nice and sweet  
Was it because of her charming personality?  
Gomamon tried to get Joe to admit it  
There was nothing charming he could see  
  
Their friends had returned  
With both root beer and food  
Frigimon made it cold  
He was a pretty cool dude  
  
Joe tried to get some sleep  
But thought of his brother  
He decided he wanted change  
He wanted to become another  
  
Ogremon was at his post  
Saying math he didn't know  
Joe was more than a joke  
"It's time for a brand new Joe!"  
  
Kari was praying for Numemon  
Who Machinadramon did pillage  
T.K. said not to worry  
They'll get reborn at Primary Village  
  
Tai said he liked the view  
But didn't know why they were there  
Sora pointed out to a building  
If Piedmon's not there, then where?  
  
Piedmon was rather embarrassed  
That they made it this far  
His servent would punish them  
She was a witch with a scar  
  
Mimi was all refreshed  
But Joe was sorta of quiet  
When they got to primary village  
It's fate had already been met  
  
"I told you not to expect too much"  
Was all Ogremon could say  
The color was all missing  
Joe heard a harmonica far away  
  
Izzy got on his computer  
Got a picture of Spiral Mountain  
Andromon detected an intruder  
What big trouble they were in  
  
Kari said she was a witch  
But she's a nightmare soldier  
Everyone then digivolved  
They were going to beat her  
  
"You've just made my job a lot easier!"  
She attacked with Darkness Wave  
Agumon wanted to fight  
But his strength they would save  
  
LadyDevimon served as Gate Keeper  
And bodyguard for the last Dark Master  
Tai sent Sora and T.K. to find the others  
As a team, they could win much faster  
  
Sora didn't understand  
His use of logic was hard  
He said he could manage  
With Wargreymon as a trump card  
  
Tai then explained it to them  
They were gonna face Piedmon  
It would be close by and soon  
His strengh was far gone  
  
"This won't be another fight  
This one's for keeps"  
T.K. understood  
The idea gave Sora the creeps  
  
"Bases loaded, two out  
And we need a slam dunk"  
This confused everyone  
Do you think Tai was drunk?  
  
They were barely holding on  
While other digimon took their final bow  
They had to fight as a team  
"It's our turn now!"  
  
Joe and Mimi found Electmon  
He was playing the music  
He was just a dissapointment  
He looked like he felt sick  
  
He asked about Patamon and T.K.  
To see if they're alraight  
Mimi offered him to join them  
Though they were a pitiful sight  
  
He finally agreed to go  
Said they twisted his arm  
Joe asked for the harmonica  
He hoped Matt came to no harm  
  
They thought he went across  
He was in a boat shaped like a swan  
Joe decided to follow without Mimi  
This time he only wanted Gomamon  
  
Mimi didn't understand  
She wanted to go and help him  
But she knew how strong he was  
So he and Ikkakumon set out to swim  
  
Angewomon was fighting Ladydevimon  
Who really didn't fight that fair  
They fought the ultimate cat fight  
Ladydevimon insulting her hair  
  
They then started to slap each other  
While all the guys just watched in awe  
"That's right! Knock that witch's block off! GO!"  
Kari yelled at what she saw  
  
"This game is over! You're grounded golielocks!"  
Ladydevimon called forth "Black Wing!"  
She hit MegKabuterimon  
And it broke with one swing  
  
"You broke it!"   
Ladydevimon said with a yell  
"Ah, Send me the bill!"  
It's too bad. Oh well.  
  
"You're right Ladydevimon! This game is over!"  
Angewomon was back in all glory  
She melted her with Heaven's Charm  
And that's the end of that story  
  
Agumon noticed Piedmon  
Then he warp digivolved  
Tai said they needed everyone  
For this problem to be solved.  
  
Discalimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
